Let Her Fall
by ReWriter15
Summary: It was his choice, it was hers, and in the end, for the worst, it ended up being for the better. DMHG, Character Death, One Shot.


**Another sappy and tragic story inspired by watching boring movies...  
Review please!**

**= _Flashbacks  
_Mind you, the flashbacks aren't in any particular order...  
**

**_Thoughts  
_**

* * *

There, he did it.

He watched as she stood up, brown curls hiding her eyes as she turned away from him.

Congratulations, it was done.

"You knew it from the start that it would end up like this." He growled, refusing to move from his seat.

She stood up straight, back to him, "I didn't."

He should be proud.

His heart beat frantically within his chest, but he smirked, "Better late than never then."

"Too true." And with that, she left him.

=_"You're taking up too much space…" she murmured._

_He laughed softly as he nuzzled into her hair, "I'm just too sexy for the space of the couch."_

_He heard her grunt, "That sounds like a song I know…"_

_He snuggled closer to her, and then was about to say something in her ear when she suddenly fell off the sofa._

_He stared dumbly at her absence and watched as she stood up and walked away, stumbling with sleep as she went._

_"I can't do anything with you around," he heard her say, "I can't sleep, eat…Intolerable!"_

_He laughed and followed after, ready to make it up to her when they made it to bed._

He had to wait until the door closed behind her. He had to wait for about twenty minutes before he was sure that she wasn't going to enter again.

Then, he broke down.

He buried his face in his hands and bit back a sob as best he could.

He had to let her go. He had to ruin what they had. He had to stop what would have flourished then burned.

"I'm sorry." He murmured over and over again.

It had been a month already, and he was dying inside. His side was cold and the space beside him was empty when he woke. No longer would he feel warm arms around his body. No longer would he wake into the deep pools of coffee brown eyes…

He would stare at the space she used to occupy. He would stare at the chair she would curl into to read. He would daydream of their nights before of love and passion…

And then he would stare at his left arm, and see the mark there. Dark, forbidding…

=_He kissed her neck lovingly as he ran his hands down her sides. She felt like silk under his large calloused hands. Her right leg rubbed against his erection and he groaned as he pressed himself closer to her._

_He massaged her breasts with one hand, while the other went down and spanned her stomach, slowly making it's way down._

_He never expected her to retaliate._

_He felt her slender fingers wrap around his shaft, and groaned as she applied a slight bit of pressure._

_"Why don't we quit teasing each other?" she asked, slowly guiding him to her entrance_

_He couldn't help but smile, then, with a single word, her arms were bound to the bedposts, "Because I love it when you squirm." He replied._

He didn't have a choice though. If he hadn't gotten it and let her go… He'd lose her the moment they found out about her.

But was it worth it?

Chaos reigned around him. Fire fell from the skies and screams were heard. He launched spell after spell at random people, mostly his own, and looked around desperately for her.

It wasn't until they all had gone back for the night that he saw her, sitting on the ground in a broken way, a glowing chain bound around her ankles.

He stared at her meaningfully behind his mask, begging for her to look up and recognize him, but she kept her gaze on the ground. He felt a presence beside him and a voice, deep and rasping, spoke.

"Ah, the Mudblood…"

He felt his blood boil at the name, but kept quiet.

"She was the only one you managed to capture?"

No one answered, and the Dark Lord moved from his side and towards her. Bending, he buried one hand in her hair and jerked it back, showing her face, beautiful even through the pain that marred it.

"You must've been pretty weak to be captured." He hissed as he stared at her.

She stared back, quiet and refusing to show more than what she could. It pained him to see her that way, and he shut his eyes tightly while he fought back tears.

=_"I wonder what the others would think if I told them."_

_He looked at her, "What do you mean?"_

_She smirked and continued her musing, "Ron would snap, I'm sure, and Harry would just stare at me for awhile before turning away to think…"_

_He stood up and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her neck lovingly, the smell of her invading his senses, "I don't think it matters."_

_She turned her head and replaced the skin of her neck with her lips, "Neither do I, Love."_

That memory seemed to have imprinted itself into his mind, and he couldn't shake it away.

"You're the smart one, aren't you? The one that helps with all of the plans, am I correct?"

Still, she kept her mouth closed.

=_She sat there on the common room couch, and when he walked in, she stood up and blocked his way to his dorm._

_His brows arched, "There a problem, Granger?" he asked, slightly amused._

_"I don't like the way you look at me."_

_He blinked at her, "What?"_

_She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, of all the dumb things to... For weeks, I've noticed you keep looking at me. You think I don't see them? The side glances? The behind-my-back stares" she glared at him, "Malfoy, it's as obvious as day!"_

_He couldn't hide his smile, "And what are your thoughts on them?" he asked her._

_She rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration, "Impossible, bloody impossible!"_

_But before she could move away from him, he grabbed both her arms and pulled her to him._

_It all seemed to have happened in slow motion. Her eyes were wide with realization of what was to come, and then, when he crashed his lips onto hers… It was like lightening._

"You don't plan on saying anything, do you?"

She still kept her mouth shut.

"I wonder if your friends have realized you've gone? What if I cast you under the Imperius? Use you as my spy? Do you think they would notice?"

He swallowed and his fists clenched in anger, and he finally mustered enough strength to open his eyes. What he saw made him want to shut his eyes and turn away.

There she was, in all her magnificent beauty… Scarred, torn, and broken. Stripped of all her clothes, blood dripping from her perfect skin as she hung from the ceiling by her hands…

_I know you're here, I know you can see me._

Draco Malfoy nearly jumped out of his skin as her voice penetrated his mind.

_Don't look like a fool, calm down and listen to me, I haven't much time left._

He didn't want her to say that.

_I'm not here by accident, in fact, I planned on getting myself captured. Don't act righteous and try to tell me that I shouldn't have done something so reckless, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I needed to see you one last time, Draco. I understood your intentions when you pushed me away._

_Now, this is my choice. You can watch, but you must not interfere._

And with that, she cut off from him, and he could hear the Dark Lord speak again, "Kill her, she's of no use to-"

Draco watched in horrid fascination as she lifted her head, looked at the speaker, and screamed. It was loud, deafening, piercing, ear-splitting... She'd surpass any banshee given the chance.

She had intensified it, magnified it's volume, and told the world their location.

Everyone had put their hands to their ears, too shocked to react, and even Voldemort had fallen to his knees since she had practically screamed inches from his ears.

At once, white wisps of cloud appeared, announcing the entrance of the Order, and from there, everything was a blur.

Voldemort instantly took action, and took off in a random direction, only to face Harry Potter in his rage. Ron went after Lucius, and from there, Draco didn't care anymore. He went straight to Hermione, and threw his mask off to the side as he reached up for her. He grabbed the coils that wrapped around her wrists and they instantly loosened, dropping her in his arms. She had ceased her screaming, and just let him hold her as he eased them both to the floor.

He held her tightly and ran his hand through her mangled hair, whispering assuring words in her ear while he wrapped his robes around her.

"Hermione, it's alright, I'm here, oh, Darling, hang on…"

Even through his robes, he could feel the receding heat of her skin.

_You know I love you still, Draco…_

Fresh tears stung his eyes as her soft words reverberated in his mind, and he buried his face in her shoulder, "I love you, Hermione, I love you too! Merlin, don't leave me…"

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Neville, who only stared at him solemnly.

_He lay there between her thighs, laid back as he rested his head on her shoulders. Her soft breasts cushioned his back and he felt her hand on his chest turn the pages of the book she was reading. Her other hand busied itself by combing through his blonde locks. He rested his arms on her knees that walled up on either side of him. _

_She smelled of something sweet and free, and he vaguely wondered if it was her or the surrounding flowers…_

_He was drowsing off in his little spot of comfort underneath the long branches of an oak. Thin rays of sunlight streamed through the leaves, warming them as they sat in the comfort of the grass and blankets._

He wanted another moment like that, another blissful moment of peace with her…

But it wasn't to be.

She was going to die in his arms that night. She was going to leave him alone forever.

And he could do nothing anymore.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron joined Nevile, and Draco looked up at them.

"You did it, 'Mione," Ron said, voice breaking as he kneeled in front of them, "You did it, and Harry beat him…"

Harry looked down wordlessly, eyes hardening as he took in the scene.

She did nothing, rather... She died.

**Did you enjoy it?**

**I'll tell you how pitiful I am...  
I cried while writing it.**

**See?  
I'm so pitiful.  
Haha!  
**


End file.
